Qui je suis
by Merry Moca
Summary: Semi UA. 'Il' est ce qu'il n'est pas. 'Il' est devenu celui que tout le monde voit. Il n'existe plus, enfin presque.
Je le sentais.

 _Cela_ remuait à l'intérieur de moi, m'enserrait le corps dans des liens invisibles.

Je ne pouvais bouger sans réfléchir à chacune de mes actions, je ne pouvais avancer sans me retourner à chaque pas. Faire attention à chaque geste, à chaque parole. Parce que sinon, _ça_ allait m'engloutir.

Il y avait des moments où l'oppression était trop forte, mon souffle se bloquant dans ma poitrine, m'étouffant. Je ne pouvais que rester prostré dans un coin, laissant _ça_ prendre le contrôle.

Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, juste le temps que ma respiration se calme, que mon esprit retrouve un semblant de paix. Avant que la réalité ne revienne, cruelle.

Je suis souvent sous les feux des projecteurs, de par mon nom. Dans cet univers, je ne suis qu'un nom. Je ne suis rien d'autre. Je ne suis rien. J'aimerais être invisible, que personne ne me voit. Etre un inconnu avec une vie banale.

Mais _ça_ allait contre ma volonté. _Ça_ ne voulait pas disparaitre, _ça_ ne voulait pas que je disparaisse.

Alors _ça_ contrôlait mes actions, et me forçait à vivre. A vivre une vie extraordinaire, prédéterminée. Une vie alors que mon esprit était mort.

Un somnambule, voilà ce que j'étais devenu à ce moment. Agissant par automatisme, je ne fonctionnais qu'en suivant les ordres. _Ça_ réglait le problème en s'occupant de ce qu'il fallait, que se soit dans les grands bals pompeux ou dans les relations plus intimistes.

Je _le_ laissais diriger ma vie, me reléguant en tant que simple spectateur de ma vie, à suffoquer dans un coin de ma conscience. _Il_ savait quoi faire, alors _il_ le faisait. _Il_ était une meilleur personne que moi, un meilleur moi. Celui que mon père voulait voir, ce n'était pas _moi_. C'était _lui_.

Et pris entre deux mondes, celui de mon père et celui auquel _je_ voulais appartenir, _je_ me déchirais.

 _Je_ m'effaçais.

 _Je_ disparaissais.

 _Je_ ne vivais plus, _j'_ observais.

 _Je_ voyais comment il se comportait avec les autres.

 _Je_ voyais comment les autres le regardaient.

Personne ne voyait au-delà de lui.

Personne ne _me_ voyait.

Alors _je_ n'existais pas.

Tapis dans les ténèbres, l'ombre de _moi_ -même.

 _Je_ ne ressentais rien.

Plus aucunes émotions.

Juste l'étouffement, l'apnée.

 _Je_ ne sais pas combien de temps s'était passé, depuis qu'il vivait.

Plusieurs heures, jours, mois, années.

 _Je_ m'en fichais un peu.

 _Je_ n'étais rien, alors le temps que _je_ passais à être ce « rien » n'avait aucune importance.

Rien n'avait d'importance.

 _Je_ n'avais pas d'importance.

 _Je_ connaissais ma place, _j'_ y restais.

Alors pourquoi _je_ commençais à me sentir perdu ?

Pourquoi _je_ recommençais à vouloir agir ? Sortir de l'ombre ? A vouloir crier de tous me poumons que _j'_ étais en vie, et le prouver ?

Etait-ce à cause de ce regard ? Ces yeux qui pouvait me voir, et me demandaient silencieusement : Qui es-tu véritablement ? Ces yeux bleus inexpressifs appartenant à cette personne transparente qui pourtant étaient incisifs.

Qui es-tu ?

 _Je_ suis _moi_.

Qui es-tu ?

 _Je_ suis Akashi Seijurou.

Qui es-tu ?

 _Je_ suis moi !

Une lumière se formait dans ce monde où j'étais reclus. Une faible lumière, qui semblait pouvoir s'éteindre à chaque instant.

Alors pour l'attraper, je tendis la main. Et je me rendis compte que ce qui m'emprisonnait, ce que j'avais laissé m'enserrer, ce n'était pas de simples cordes. Mais des chaînes solides et froides, qui à chaque mouvement teintaient d'un bruit strident. Elles me maintenaient, m'empêchant de me déplacer. Et la lumière qui semblait diminuer. Je cherchais à l'attraper, poussant sur mon bras, tirant sur mes doigts pour la saisir.

Les entraves n'en devenaient que plus lourdes encore. Je criais. Je criais mon désespoir de voir cette lumière s'affaiblir, je criais de rage de m'être laissé emprisonner comme cela. Je ressentais des émotions vives, qui s'agitaient dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

Je voulais vivre.

Et alors que je retrouvais enfin l'espoir, on me l'arrachait violement. On me faisait miroiter la lumière, le bout du tunnel, comme on agitait une carotte devant le nez d'un âne. Pour l'amuser. J'étais cet âne. Avec un cri déchirant, je vis la lumière partir, s'évaporant dans les ténèbres.

Kuroko Tetsuya m'avait abandonné, apparemment.

 _Je_ retombais dans l'apathie, spectateur impassible de nouveau. Les chaînes _me_ retenaient toujours au sol, mais _je_ n'en avais que faire. Au contraire, s'enfoncer dans le sol _me_ serait tellement plus utile qu'autre chose. Disparaitre. Si _je_ ne pouvais pas vivre, alors que _je_ ne sois plus de ce monde.

Et pour l'une des premières fois de ma _vie_ , _j'_ ai pleuré. Des larmes lourdes, amères, qui glissaient sur mes joues pâles pour s'échouer par terre en des clapotis discrets.

 _Ma_ respiration se bloquait dans ma poitrine, et sortait en de déchirants sanglots.

Pourquoi ne pouvais- _je_ ni vivre ni mourir ? Etre bloqué entre l'entre-deux, sentir que l'on vivait sans l'être, faisait mal.

Depuis longtemps, _je_ n'avais plus eu si mal _ici._ Dans mon _cœur_. Dans tout mon _être_.

Et pourtant, entre deux respirations saccadées et difficiles, un nom pouvait apparaître. Comme un désespéré appel à l'aide inconsciemment. Un rêve d'espoir auquel s'accrocher. Kuroko…

Cette crise durait depuis longtemps. N'ayant aucune notion du temps, il _me_ semblait que c'était des heures. Les larmes s'étaient taries, ne laissant que des sillons humides sur _mes_ joues, seul restait le bruit d'une respiration hachée.

Et ce chuchotement presque inaudible maintenant, un filet de voix.

 _Mes_ yeux ne se portaient sur rien, ne voyant que le vide, les ténèbres complet. Le silence tomba finalement, accompagnant _ma_ chute. _Je_ m'étais recroquevillé au sol, épuisé.

« Enfin, _tu_ as compris. Enfin _tu_ as compris que _tu_ ne pouvais rien faire à part rester à _ta_ place et qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer. »

La voix résonnait dans ma tête plus que _je_ ne l'entendais vraiment. _Je_ sentais sa présence plus que je ne le voyais. Il était là.

« Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Je _te_ comprends. Mais je suis bien meilleur que _toi._ Et pourtant, _tu_ persistais à tenir. Alors il fallait bien que je _te_ brise. C'est de _ta_ faute si ça a duré si longtemps. Trois longues années. Et que ça a été si douloureux. »

Cela faisait donc trois ans que _j'_ étais ici. Qu'il avait pris ma place. Ce constat _m'_ aurait attristé si _j'_ avais été _présent_. Perdre des années comme ça, c'était amer, compliqué à rattraper les deux bouts et de vivre. Mais cela ne _me_ tira ne serait-ce qu'un haussement de sourcils. _Je_ n'en avais plus rien à faire. Et fort de ce résultat, il _me_ laissa seul, avec quelques derniers mots.

« _Tu_ n'intéresses personne, Tetsuya non plus. »

Kuroko… Penser à lui _me_ réchauffait un peu le cœur. Et savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour _moi_ ne _me_ faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Kuroko… »

Faire rouler ce nom dans _ma_ bouche lui donnait une sonorité étrange, mystérieuse. Faisait comme si la personne qui le portait était tout aussi mystérieuse, une énigme. Un cas à part. Une personne hors du commun.

« Je me trompais, _tu_ n'es pas encore brisé comme je le souhaite. C'est Tetsuya qui _te_ fait tenir ? »

Tetsuya… Kuroko.

« _Tu_ sais que _tu_ es pathétique, et pourtant _tu_ continues de _t'_ accrocher ? »

 _Je_ continuais de m'accrocher ? A quoi ?

« A Tetsuya. »

Kuroko…

« Lui aussi, il est têtu. Il persiste à me demander qui je suis. Et ne me crois pas quand je dis Akashi Seijurou. »

 _Je_ relevais doucement la tête. Il était là. Ses yeux de deux couleurs, l'un bordeaux l'autre orangé, _me_ toisaient, implacables. Et irrités.

« Alors que nous savons tous deux qui est le vrai Akashi Seijurou. »

Un froncement de sourcils se faisait voir sur son visage.

« C'est déplaisant de ne pas être reconnus.

\- Pourquoi… »

 _J'_ avais parlé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. _Ma_ voix _me_ paraissait bizarre à mes oreilles, résonnant en _moi_ comme la voix d'un étranger. Pourtant, la personne en face de _moi_ avait la même. L'Autre me toisait, attendant la suite de _mon_ idée.

« Pourquoi chercher sa reconnaissance…

\- Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me tienne tête. »

 _Je_ me relevais doucement, les chaînes freinant mes mouvements.

« Mais pourquoi s'acharner comme ça.

\- Je _te_ trouve bien bavard d'un coup. »

Une fois à la hauteur de l'Autre, deux yeux rougeoyant plongèrent dans ceux hétérochromes. Une lumière résidait au fond d'eux, allumés comme la flamme d'une bougie. Vive. Vivant.

« Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il te tient tête, mais c'est parce qu'il sait que _je_ suis là. Et qu'il sait qui _je_ suis.

 _\- Tu_ as bien vu qu'il _t'_ avait abandonné. Il a compris que le _'vrai'_ Akashi Seijurou était faible, que je suis plus fort et que je mérite ma place.

\- C'est faux. Il ne _m'_ a pas abandonné. »

Tranquillement, _je_ m'installais de nouveau au sol, m'asseyant confortablement. Je n'étais nullement embêté par les chaînes, m'amusant même à en sentir toute la dureté en y faisant courir son index dessus.

« Il n'était pas une lumière assez forte pour me sauver et je n'avais pas non plus la force d'être sauvé. Alors il attend que nous soyons tous deux plus forts.

\- Futile. »

Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres, en réponse au rictus en face.

« En fait, la défaite est importante aussi, elle permet de ce relever et d'avancer.

\- Il suffit de ne jamais tomber.

\- Et alors tu ne changeras jamais. Tu n'évolueras plus, restant bloqué au même niveau.

\- Cela veut donc dire que c'est le plus haut niveau.

\- C'est triste d'être seul. »

Mouvement de recul.

« Je n'en ai que faire de l'amitié. Ce n'est qu'un poids.

\- Tu ne peux régner seul. Il y aura toujours des gens pour te détrôner.

\- Je les ferais perdre.

\- L'usure te vaincra. Tu n'es pas infaillible. »

Autre mouvement de recul.

« Et toi, tu crois pouvoir reprendre cette place si tu es entouré ?

\- Il n'y a qu'à essayer.

\- Je refuse ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ces efforts pour que tu mettes notre destin en équilibre au nom de l'amitié ou autre fadaises !

\- Ce n'est pas que de l'amitié dont je te parle, mais de personnes de confiances dont on peut s'entourer. Et puis, même si nous sommes différents, nous ne sommes qu'un à la base. Alors ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parle. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux. Des visages sérieux accompagnaient leurs réflexions. Un soupir las franchit alors les lèvres de l'Autre.

« Et tu comptes l'attendre longtemps, ta personne de confiance ou ami, cet inconnu ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Tu y tiens, à cette ombre… » disait-il pendant qu'il s'estompait, me laissant seul.

« Une ombre ? Il s'agit plutôt d'une forte lumière. Un phare en pleine tempête, éclairant les eaux tumultueuses… Et dire que l'on ne se connait pas… hé hé… »

J'attendis, toujours dans ce flou temporel et paradoxe spatial. Il ne revenait plus me voir. Alors j'étais seul. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Des émotions étaient présentes. Le monde ne me semblait plus si monotone. Le noir n'était plus si noir. Le silence ne l'était plus tant que ça.

Et un jour, une heure, une minute, les ténèbres s'estompèrent. Une lumière vive, similaire à la première mais plus forte, réapparu. Je ne bougeais pas, restant sagement assis, les liens m'emprisonnant me tenant toujours au sol.

Une silhouette se dessina parmi les particules de lumières, tendant sa main vers moi. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Je saisis cette main, me faisant tirer de ma position assise. L'apparition se précisa, et le premier détail que je remarquais, c'était ces cheveux.

Un morceau de ciel avait formé des mèches fines comme des plumes d'oiseaux, voletant autour d'un visage d'ange. Deux yeux aux pupilles tout aussi opalescentes. C'était la première véritable couleur que je voyais depuis que j'étais ici, et elle me paraissait la plus belle du monde.

Je n'avais toujours pas lâché sa main, la trouvant chaude et agréable dans la mienne. Pâle et fine comparée à ma main. Chaleureuse. Et maintenant que je la tenais, je ne voulais plus la laisser partir. Mon vis-à-vis avait lui aussi un sourire rayonnant sur son visage, ses deux océans clairs se plissant légèrement. Nous faisions presque la même taille, étant un peu plus grand que lui, pouvant ainsi apprécier le regard de l'autre, s'y plongeant avec délice.

« C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons vraiment, Akashi-kun.

\- Effectivement, Kuroko-kun. »

Leurs voix résonnaient en un écho qui sonnait comme une des plus belles mélodies. Les mots roulaient avec fluidité sur leurs langues, chargés d'émotions.

« Enchanté, alors.

\- De même. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour que nous nous comprenions, tout passait par nos yeux. La joie de pouvoir se rencontrer enfin. La surprise d'y être arrivé. Le plaisir d'avoir la présence de l'autre à nos côtés.

« Il serait peut-être temps de partir.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Tu vas y arriver. Je crois en toi. »

Les mots étaient simples, et pourtant avait cette force qui permettait de soulever des montagnes. Je le sentais jusqu'à la moindre fibre de mon être, j'allais gagner. J'allais de nouveau être moi. Sortir des fins fonds de l'océan et respirer tout mon soul à la surface. Réparer mes erreurs, celle que ma soif de victoire avait du commettre à son insu. Akashi Seijurou allait enfin redevenir lui-même. Plus de peur à être qui j'étais, plus d'appréhension à ce qu'on me rejette ou me force à être qui je n'étais pas. Pas tant que j'aurais quelqu'un qui sait voir à travers moi à mes côtés.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, je t'en pris.

\- Comment as-tu pu savoir que c'était moi le vrai ? »

Son regard se fit pensif, alors que son regard évita le mien pendant un cours instant. Ses paroles n'étaient qu'un fin filet de voix quand il parla.

« Parce que c'était ce que je souhaitais de tout mon cœur, que le vrai Akashi Seijurou ne soit pas comme… ça. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les miens, alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient douloureusement. Et je savais que la première marche vers ma rédemption était d'aider Kuroko. Je ne savais pas comment il avait été blessé, mais je sentais que je pouvais parvenir à guérir ses blessures. Je m'étais rapproché de lui, jusqu'à coller nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me repousser, au contraire il gardait les yeux fermés, confiant. Nos respirations étaient rentrées en synchronisation, balayant les mèches de l'autre par un souffle chaud. Il rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les miens.

« Partons, ensemble.

\- Oui… »

Une lumière avait envahit nos champs de vision, nous aveuglant littéralement. Et quand je rouvris les yeux, c'était la lumière du soleil qui m'aveuglait.

« Bon retour dans le monde réel, Akashi-kun. »

Il ne m'avait pas lâché la main.


End file.
